


Pussyhugger

by HentaiCactus



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Teaching a Facehugger to fuck the correct hole.
Relationships: Facehugger/Reader
Kudos: 101
Collections: HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Pussyhugger

The little alien is stronger than it looks. Its fragile-looking little arms desperately latch onto your face as it tries to insert its sexual organ into your mouth.

It doesn't seem to actually be a violent species, it just wants to mate with you.

You keep your jaw locked shut and grasp it firmly by the tail with both hands, dragging it down your body until you can guide it to the correct hole.

Once its flailing cock brushes against your slick folds, it settles down. Its arms grip your hips as it slides its cock into the slick heat of your pussy. Its tail wraps around your left thigh and it begins to pump into you in a steady rhythm.

The alien's sexual organ is more of a prehensile tentacle than a true cock, and squirms around inside you, rubbing against your inner walls. You moan and place your hand against its carapace, pressing it harder against your pussy as you rock your hips in search of more stimulation.

The tip of its tentacle finds your cervix and pushes inside. The tentacle swells as it pours a hot burst of semen directly into your womb. Your orgasm is sudden and hard, your inner walls clenching around your tiny mate's swollen tentacle as it continues to pour its cum into you. Its body doesn't seem big enough to hold the amount of fluid that's being poured into you.

The little alien's orgasm finally ends and its tentacle shrinks down to its original width again. Its tail drops its grip on your thigh and it pops its cock out of you with a lewd slurping sound. The creature then drops to the ground and skitters away.


End file.
